Wishful Thinking
by KatrinaEagle
Summary: So what was I supposed to do? I couldn't possibly go up to him and say, 'Can you please be as kind as to screw me over' SasuNaru, oneshot, mentions of smut but nothing graphic.


**A/N: **Now, this... Is a year old. Yeah, hard to believe huh? Well, I kept it in my file, didn't finish typing it up, and actually forgot about it until I dug it up while looking for my math notes. I reread it and the first thing that jumped into my mind was, 'Wow. This is so NOT my style. Where's the slapstick humor?' and the second one was, ' Uhm... Smut? Really, I wrote something that goes past kissing?'. Weird, though. I mean, I wrote three full pages on paper and yet when I type it out, it's just one line past two pages. Yeesh. And speaking of lines, I should stop the author's note. Ahaha. **A/N end**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We were always enemies. From the first day we set our eyes on each other, we were bent on hating each other for the rest of our lives. We will always be blissfully ignoring each other, or fighting each other, or maybe have one of our famous shouting matches.

So why am I watching his every move?

At first I told myself it was to find his weak points so I could defeat him. I started to notice the way his slender fingers danced around, or see him him move his lithe body with ease. I took an interest in whatever he did, and soon I found myself stalking him--like another of his fangirls, I thought wryly, except for the screaming and clinging.

I trained day and night, sometimes just to make sure I'd beat him flat, and sometimes to get him out of my head.

My life was constantly revolving around him--his insults, his odd smirk now and then, those short conversations with him--In fact, I tried to go off ramen for about three days when he said that I ate like a pig.

I didn't know what I was going through, maybe a phase or something, but one day when I came screaming his name, reality struck me like a ton of bricks. For a month I avoided him like the plague, until one day he cornered me and beat me to the ground. After that, I trained like there was no tomorrow, and two months later, returned the favor.

I prided myself on knowing the most about him, the little known facts--he finishes a bottle of hair gel each week, he doesn't like people talking about how much his hairstyle resembles a duck's behind (though he wouldn't mind if they said he would look hot even if he was bald)--I had already hard-wired them into my memory. So when Sakura came to me crying that_ Sasuke was gay and going out with Shikamaru_, I nearly snorted ramen out my nose.

Personally, I thought the match was horrendous. Apparently, plenty of other people thought so too, so I wouldn't look too conspicuous.

I didn't stop my stalking. If anything, I spent _more_ time following him around. Somehow I felt that it wasn't real, that Sasuke was still single, and that Shikamaru was still my best friend. I stopped fooling myself when I walked in on them eating each other's faces.

I guess I turned a bit destructive then. I'm not very sure. Sakura told me I had thrown cherry bombs into the Hokage's chamber, making Tsunade walk around with frizzy hair for a week. Shikamaru had been mysteriously attacked by a volley of kunais. And I... Sakura also mentioned me getting drunk on milk and cried laughing for two hours non-stop.

I had resigned myself to stop this self-inflicted pain and move on when Sasuke announced at dinner that he and Shikamaru had 'broken up' because of 'personal reasons'. He was staring hard at me when he said that, and I felt my insides turn to mush. It didn't help much that Shikamaru was grinning at me eerily.

When I got home, I took a nice, long shower and did I had been doing for the past three months: come into my own hands, screaming that bastard's name. I sat there, in the bathtub, staring at the wall. I tried to muster some of the hate, the foundation of our relationship, but nothing came. Not a single insult had come my way since a week ago. I glared at the shower head and got out of the bathtub.

-----

It appears that I wasn't the only one acting weird. Sakura, bless her, had been so unnerved by the out-of-character tension between us that she grabbed every chance she got to go shopping with Ino, basically avoiding us. I overheard her confiding in Ino that 'the boys are acting weird, especially Sasuke.' And as I sat in a tree, swinging my legs around, I had to agree.

He smirked much more often now, as though he's got some plan up his sleeve. I would pity the poor bastard at Sasuke's end of anything, but I had a funny feeling that said bastard was me. Because not only did he smirk, he smirked at _me_. Now, if that doesn't scream DANGER in bright neon orange lettering, call me a flying cow.

I was wondering idly whether I should get off the tree I was sitting on and grab a bowl of ramen when _he_ appeared. Speak of the devil. He leaned in dangerously close, and I noticed absently that he was standing upside down on the branch a little higher up. He was saying something, but I couldn't concentrate on the words. Just the way his lips moved as he talked got me on a high. My heart was thumping so loudly I was surprised he didn't hear it. Then he smirked--I _knew_ that smirk was going to be the end of me--and pressed his lips against mine. He kissed me.

_KISSED ME_. It was soft and gentle and I would've fallen out of the tree had he not grabbed me around the waist. I gurgled happily into the kiss, and he took the chance to pop his tongue into my mouth.

I think that then we both really fell out of the tree, because he was pushing me up against the tree trunk and running his hands all over my body. With hands that skilled... It should be illegal.

I said his name over and over again, and he said mine, and we both whispered promises of love to each other. The hate was gone, and love replaced it, and we both knew that we were past the point of no return.

-----

That night was the first night I had not come into my own hands, and had not screamed his name into an empty bathtub. We came together, and we both heard our names spoken, shouted, whispered, screamed. Each moan took us higher on carnal pleasure, and the dawn came too early.

The bed was stained with evidence of our actions the night before. We ignored it, and showered together. We took a longer time than usual, because of... ah, distractions. By the time we stepped out on the streets of Konoha it was time for brunch.

He commented that I ate like a pig again, and I shot him death glares. He just chuckled and whacked me gently on the head.

Nice to see that some things don't change.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

C'mon, peoples, be nice and review? :grin:

I have cookies! (and no, not for bribing purposes. :innocent smile:)


End file.
